Morning Mysteries
by love.u.always.mom
Summary: Loki wakes up in bed with Thor with a pounding headache and no memory of the night before. Thor gives him something to remember what happened, but what was it? Thorki, no lemons (yet?), complete for now, may add more later. Still rated 'M' for implications. Don't like, don't read. R if you recognize it, it's not mine.


The first thing Loki became aware of when he awoke was the pounding in his head, and the unpleasant rolling of his stomach. The next thing he noticed was the warm, muscular arm around his waist, and the well toned body behind him. _What the hell?_ A glance at the arm around him told him it was Thor's. _Dear God, I am spooning with my brother! Oh dear..._ All he could think through the pounding in his head was_ thank God for morning wood. _That certainly would have been an uncomfortable position to be in, having to explain why he was aroused... Certainly, having Thor's large, muscular, and almost entirely bare form behind him would make it much more difficult to get his morning erection to wilt, but at least he would have an ironclad excuse for it being there to begin with.

As he became more aware, Loki realized just how little clothing he and his brother were wearing, both being in only their undergarments. He noticed just how tightly Thor had Loki pulled against him, and had to bite back a moan of want. It was when he tried to remember what brought them to be in this position that he began to panic. He didn't have the first clue. The possibilites of what he could have said to Thor were endless, and horrifying. The things he could have done, or tried to do at any rate, were even worse. He had long nursed a crush on his older brother, even before he learned they were not related by blood, which he was still ashamed of.

He felt a thick, calloused finger tuck hair behind his ear, and he knew Thor knew he was awake. His heart pounded at the possibilities of what he could have said or done. Before he could turn in Thor's arms, however, two bottles appeared in front of his face. One to take care of the headache and stomach discomfort, the other to revive his memory. _Oh no, this can't be good..._

He took the first, downing it in a single gulp, sighing in relief as it began to work it's magic, figuratively and literally. The second, he held stiffly in his hand, not completely sure he _wanted_ to remember what had happened. He gathered his courage, and rolled over to face Thor, who still hadn't completely released him. Thor was laying down, a smile on his face. _Well, he doesn't look angry..._ Still, he was worried. Thor seemed to realize his hesitation.

"Just take it. I don't feel like explaining," Thor said with a chuckle. Loki rolled his eyes, typical Thor, and tipped the concotiond down his throat. He waited, perhaps thirty seconds, before he felt as though a fog was clearing from his brain. He closed his eyes, following the memories currently resurfacing. He went through the parts at the celebration, knowing that no matter how drunk he had been, he would not have said or done anything scandalous in company. It was when he and Thor left that he began paying close attention.

"Stay with me tonight," he heard himself ask Thor, and cringed. He heard Thor laugh lightly at his expression, in a way that made him feel anxious. _This won't be good._

He and Thor made their way up to Loki's bedroom, or rather, Thor nearly carried him there. When they got to the stairs, Thor _did_ pick him up. When they entered his room, Thor deposited Loki on his bed, and began removing his clothing. _Well that's a relief,_ he thought. His relief was short lived, though, when he noticed the look on his face. Normally the way the medicine worked irritated him, watching memories from a third person's view. But today, he was glad. His own facial expressions were very telling, and this one did not bode well.

Sure enough... "Well this isn't quite the way you undress me in my fantasies, Thor." _Oh, good God no! _He made to roll out of Thor's arm, but apparently Thor was having none of it. He growled at his brother, before returning to the memory. This was going to be interesting.

As though he had paused a movie and hit play, the memory started rolling again. Thor's hands froze, his face looking as though he had been clubbed over the head. Loki couldn't help but snicker at Thor's expression. Finally, he seemed to recover slightly, speaking as he stripped Loki down to his udnergarments, before removing his own clothing. _Well he doesn't seem that bothered..._

"You fantasize about me?"

"All the time, Thor," he heard himself say, watching himself eye Thor very suggestively. Loki was horrified to watch himself reach out, clearly intending to pull down Thor's undergarments, but Thor's hands stopped him, and he smiled indulgently.

"Not while you are drunk, Loki. I don't want you waking up, realizing what happened and hating me for the next three centuries," Thor finished with a laugh. Loki didn't laugh though. His expression switched like a flash of lightening from the playful, tail-twitchy cat to looking devastated. Thor seemed to see this, and got to his knees befor Loki, who was still seated on the bed, looking concerned.

"What makes you look as though you would weep, brother?"

Loki couldn't help but hope he'd had the sense to hold his tongue, but knew it wasn't going to be the case. His green eyes widened, and he was shocked to see tears glistening in his own eyes, and buried his face in the pillow beneath his head, hiding from his brother. He felt Thor's hand lightly tracing patterns on his back, and was truly curious as to how the night had ended, if Thor was still here, and not angry with him.

"I'll never hate you, Thor," Loki heard himself say, sounding like a small child. "I love you, in ways I should never love my brother. I want you so badly right now." Loki groaned in horror, willing himself to just shut up. But of course, he couldn't hold his tongue. Or his liquor, it seemed. _I am never drinking again. _He saw himself slip from the bed, and now he and Thor were on their knees together. He watched as his arms wound tightly around Thor's neck, pressing his lips to Thor's in a very drunken kiss.

Loki pulled away, and he was dearly hoping that this is where the absurdity ended, but of course it wasn't. "Make love to me Thor," he heard himself whine. Loki coughed in horror, now having absolutely no idea why Thor would be within ten miles of him after this, let alone still lying in bed with him, rubbing his back gently.

Thor smiled at him gently, cupping his chin in his hand. Loki felt his mouth pop open when he watched Thor kiss him, gently. Loki watched himself open his mouth in protest when Thor pulled away, and watched Thor gently press a finger to his lips. Loki felt every muscle in his body freeze as he heard Thor's next words.

"I will gladly make love to you, Loki, when you are sober. I love you very much, never wanting to hope you may feel the same. If we are to do this, I want to be assured you will remember it properly, without the use of medicine." Loki watched himself pout, and nod. Thor pulled Loki to his chest, holding him for several moments, before gently lifting Loki into the bed. Loki watched Thor climb in behind him, and pull Loki's frame to his own, wrapping an arm around his waist.

Loki flipped over onto his back, opening his eyes to see Thor watching him carefully. He could think of perhaps a hundred different things to say or do, but only one seemed to fit. He turned onto his side, into Thor's embrace, and looked into his brother's eyes.

"Am I sober enough for you now?" Thor's grin was all the answer Loki needed.


End file.
